Delirious
William Hunter Johnston (born 1981) is an American professional wrestler better known by his ring name, Delirious. He is currently signed to Extreme Wrestling Empire where he competes on XPlosion Professional wrestling career 'American Independents' Ring of Honor (2004-2013) Delirious debuted in the Philadelphia-based promotion Ring of Honor at Reborn: Stage One on April 23, 2004 in a losing effort against rival Matt Sydal. Delirious continued to work for Ring of Honor sporadically throughout the next few years, gaining a cult following despite never winning a match. At Better Than Our Best on April 1, 2006, ROH's commissioner Jim Cornette said that he would face a wrestler of his choosing and if he did not win, he would be dropped from the roster. Delirious chose and defeated Ricky Reyes with the Cobra Stretch, retaining his spot on the roster. The following show, Delirious defeated Jimmy Rave, Jimmy Rave and Jimmy Jacobs in a Four Corner Survival. Later in the show, Bryan Danielson granted Delirious a shot at the ROH World Championship after Danielson had retained it in five minutes against Colt Cabana. Danielson retained the belt when the referee stopped the match; Delirious' hand was also sliced on the ring post and his mask was torn by Danielson during the match. Delirious would get a second shot at the ROH World Championship in a losing effort against Bryan Danielson on May 13. Delirious went on to earn a shot at the ROH Pure Championship against Nigel McGuinness, but subsequently lost. Throughout the rest of the year, Delirious continued to impress with matches against Matt Sydal and McGuinness. On October 6, Delirious defeated Jimmy Rave, qualifying for the Survival of the Fittest final later on in the evening. Austin Aries was the first eliminated in the finals leaving The Briscoes (Jay and Mark), Delirious and Matt Sydal. Sydal and Delirious worked together to eliminate the Briscoes. They put on a tough performance, with Delirious eventually coming out on top. His victory meant he'd receive his third shot at the ROH World Championship against Bryan Danielson. On November 3 the match took place, and once again Danielson retained despite Delirious' best efforts. On August 3, 2007 Delirious was announced as the new head trainer of the ROH Wrestling School. Delirious became more peculiar during his feud with Adam Pearce's stable, The Hangmen 3. After they stapled his mask to his face back in 2007, he began using heelish tactics to defeat them such as using weapons and spitting red mist into their faces, which has since become known as "red poison". He also changed his usual green and black attire to a red and black version, on December 29, 2007, to reflect his newly evil tactics. Delirious later attempted to gain the attention of Daizee Haze only to be interrupted and overshadowed by Rhett Titus. After seeing footage of Titus and Haze together, he turned heel and joined up with Jimmy Jacobs and his Age of the Fall stable and began wearing a black version of his attire. On March 13 in Collinsville, Illinois, after Jacobs hit Haze with his spike, Delirious turned on him and broke away from the Age of the Fall. Delirious then started a feud with Sonjay Dutt, which ended rather quickly. Delirious later feuded with Austin Aries, starting on the May 3, 2010 edition of Ring of Honor Wrestling, when Aries kicked Delirious in the throat mid-match, causing a disqualification, followed by a beat down of both Delirious and his valet, Daizee Haze by Aries, Kenny King, and Rhett Titus. He teamed with Jerry Lynn to feud with them. Extreme Wrestling Empire Chemical Imbalance (2013-Present) Delirious debuted on XPlosion along with his tag team partner Neo Dragon on the April 5 show in a losing effort to Booker T in a 2 on 1 Handicap match. The tandem then lost to the mystery tag team of Austin Aries and Ken Kennedy, later known as the Green Bay Assholes at EWE Execution. The duo finally got off the schnide on the very first episode of RPW, where they teamed with Chael Sonnen and Shelton Benjamin to defeat Elijah Dinero, Sabu, and the Green Bay Assholes. Personal Life Delirious started his career in Gateway Championship Wrestling, an independent wrestling promotion based out of St. Louis while also working at his local Best Buy. He trained Daizee Haze, his future wife as a wrestler while they were both attending Southeast Missouri State University. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Bizarro Driver (Inside leg hook fisherman buster) **Cobra Stretch (Bridging cobra clutch) **Shadows Over Hell (Diving splash to the back of a kneeling opponent) *'Signature moves' **'Banana Phone (Small package w/ theatrics) **Camel Clutch **Panic Attack (High knee into the corner) *'Tag Teams and Stables **Chemical Imbalance (w/ Neo Dragon) *'Nicknames' **'The Bizzarre One' **The Perfect Weapon *'Theme Songs used' **Hybrid Stigmata by Dimmu Borgir **'Firefly by Breaking Benjamin (w/ Chemical Imbalance)' Championships and accomplishments *'Ring of Honor' **Survival of the Fittest (2006) Category:Wrestlers